Making Amends
by plove
Summary: Edward and the Cullen left Bella, but not alone. How will they deal with the fact they must make amend, not to just Bella, but the new man in her life. A bigger summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Edward and all the Cullen left Bella the same way they did in New Moon, but he never came back. Now ten years later, Charlie life is in danger and the only doctor who could save him is Carlisle. How will all the Cullen deal with the fact that they did not leave Bella as alone as they thought. And will Edward deal with the fact that there is a new man in Bella life who means more to her than Edward ever will.

* * *

She remember it like it was yesterday. He was driving her truck to his house for a surprise party that she was already aware off. She had a beautiful blue and gold dress that her best friend Alice pick out for her and he was wearing a tux. They were planning to join his family for a festive event, her birthday party. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world for her, in fact, it was the one thing that she didn't want to do, because she knew that it would mean that she was physically older than her boyfriend. She knew that now she was eighteen, and her vampire lover will remain seventeen forever. And she didn't like it.

However, she knew how important birthdays were to his family and that was why she agreed to come, that was why she agreed to put herself to the horror of a birthday party. But she wasn't doing it unless she got something in return. "OK Edward, if I do this, if I celebrate my birthday, does that mean I get what ever I want." Bella ask her immortal boyfriend, the love of her life.

"Well it depends. If you behave today, I will give you what ever you want. Just for today." Bella was about to say something before Edward cut her off. He knew what she was planning to ask and he stop her before she had a chance. "Anything but that. I will not turn you tonight." he said.

"That wasn't what I was planning to ask you." Bella had actually forgotten the part that she wanted to be a vampire and be with Edward forever. It seemed that it wasn't the most important thing in her mind right now. "But its good to know that its not an option. Well for at least tonight."

"Ok than. If that wasn't on your mind. What was." He ask the woman he love.

"I'll tell you later. Lets get this over with." she took his hand and went inside to meet the rest of his family and have fun.

Unfortunately, nothing work out the way it was meant to work. Bella cut herself and Jasper tried to attack her. Lucky for her, Edward save her and push Jasper away from her. Carlisle treated he injuries, while the rest of the family tried to calm Jasper down. After that, Edward took Bella home and let her rest. He wanted to make sure that she was ok.

"Edward look at me. This wasn't your fault or Jasper. It could have happened to anyone, please don't be mad at me." she told Edward

"I'm not mad at you, I am mad at myself. I should've never enter your life Bella. I should have never put you in so much danger. Because of me, you almost die tonight. Because of me, this could have been your last birthday" he told her.

"Because of you, I am still alive. You save my life a thousand time over and I love you for that." Bella tried to explain to him. She was trying to make him understand how important he was to her but she could see that it wasn't working. She could see the guilt in his perfect face.

"Bella" He started, but she cut him off. "Look Edward, I don't want to talk about it. It's still my birthday and I want to be with you right now. That's all I want"

"Fined, I won't argue with you anymore." Edward lay next to Bella remembering everything that happened tonight. He was remembering the fact that his brother attack her and that she cut her arms. He remember the fact that he wanted her blood just as much as Jasper and how a part of him was willing to kill her and drink her at that moment. He remember how much she means to him and his family. And he remember the fact that he made a promise to her. "Bella, what did you want from me for your birthday." he ask her.

"What, what are you talking about." Bella ask, forgetting that she had hope for something different for her birthday.

"You wanted something from me, do you remember what it was." he ask again.

Thinking about it, she couldn't remember. She was about to tell him to forget it when she started kissing him. The passion that came from that kiss could turn Edward cold skin to hot. Before either of them knew it they were making passionate love. They took their relationship to the next level, that was when Bella realized that she wanted to be with Edward in that way tonight. She remember that she wanted to lose her virginity to the man that she love more than anything in the world. She wanted to be one with him.

The next morning wasn't great for the young couple. Bella bed was broken, the pillows were destroy and the furniture near her bed were all over the place. But that was nothing compare to Bella. Her body was covered with black and blue marks. From the outside world, it would seem that Edward had just beaten her for some sort of thing and that terrified him. He always knew that he was a lot stronger than her, but he never expected to hurt her in that way. He never expected to cause her any physical harm. The realization that he did finally made the decision for him. The fact that he hurt the woman he love finally made him realized how dangerous he was to her.

The moment it was ok for him to leave her, he did. He kiss the woman he love and went back home. He told his family of what had happened and told them to pack. "We have to leave Forks now. We can't stay here any longer."

"Why, I like it here and Bella here, so why do we have to leave." Alice ask her older brother. But in reality she already knew. She knew that Edward and Bella had just made love and she knew that Bella was injured because of it.

"Alice I could read your mind. I already know that you saw what happened to her. She could've die last night and I could have killed her this morning. I will never put her in that kind of danger again. So please do what I say and pack. We have to leave Fork tonight." Edward pleaded with his sister and the rest of his family. After some thinking they did what he suggested and left without saying goodbye to the human that they all have grown to love. They replace every furniture in her room before Charlie had a chance to realized that something was wrong. By the time Bella came back home that afternoon, her room was back to the way it was, as if nothing ever happened.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy for Edward and Bella. After a couple of days, Edward told Bella goodbye and kiss her one last time. He told her that he will always care for her, but that he will never see her again. With his leaving, Bella became depress and withdraw. She barely ate, barely slept and she didn't even talk to her friends. She spent most of her time crying herself to sleep and screaming at night of the horror she saw in her dreams. This pattern continued for at least three days. But by day four, Bella started having new found problem. She started throwing up all the time, she was sleeping a lot more than usual, she started eating weird food and she even drank blood. To make things more difficult, she started having a bump in her stomach that was growing in a fast rate. She started sensing something inside her growing in a rapid rate that scared the hell out of her. And she had no one to turn too, well that what she thought.

His name was Dr. Dean Chancellor, and like Carlisle he was a vegetarian vampire. He was a vampire that had great compassion and love for every creature he met. He study medicine for both human and animal and he dedicated his life in helping others. He had so much love for life that he never turn any human into a vampire who had another choice, a person who wasn't dying. He had however, only turn one person into a vampire and that was to save her. In fact, he was the one who created Alice, to keep her away from James. After Alice learn the purpose of her creation, she used her gift to track him down. With luck and money, she was able to find her father and create a strong relationship with him. She was able to introduce him to Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, learn about her human family and learn about herself. She was able to love him the way a daughter love her father. She made him part of her life. The only person who didn't have a chance to meet him was Bella. She was never introduce properly to the doctor, and Alice left town with the rest of her family before she had a chance.

Anyway, he stay in Fork in Carlisle request, to make sure that Bella was ok. Carlisle wanted to make sure that Bella didn't suffer from any mental or physical side effect after her night with Edward. So the good doctor stayed in Fork.

When she first met him, she could already tell that he was a vampire. He white skin, brown hair, black eye, and his very attractive features even thought he look fifty. Anyway, he informed her that he was a vegetarian and that he won't hurt her. He told her that he knew the Cullens and that he was the one who created Alice. He told her about himself, so she could trust him. After some talking, he took some blood, did some test and after three days, he told her that she was pregnant. He told her that the baby inside of her was growing fast rate and she will give birth by the end of the month.

Bella was scared shirtless with the news of her coming motherhood, but she was still happy with the fact that Edward was the father. She was happy with the fact that there was still a part of him inside of her. After some soul searching, Bella decided to keep her baby and raise it, but first she had to do is tell her father.

Now telling Charlie that she was pregnant was not easy. She first had to tell him about the Cullens, tell him how different they were, how the uniquely gifted they all were. She had to tell him how the rumors about them were true and how she knew about it. After that part, she than had to tell him how she was pregnant with Edward's child and how different it will be. She told him how fast it was growing inside of her and how she was expected to give birth by the end of the month. She also told him how she wanted to keep it. Lucky for Bella, Charlie had a need to know attitude and he never ask for more information than he needed. He accept the story that Bella told him about the pregnancy and the father and left it like that. He never question why the baby was growing to fast inside Bella, he never question why she change her diet for normal food to blood and he never question why she decided to see a private doctor who was as pale as the Cullens. He only accepted it and love his daughter. And that was something she really needed.

As the week went by, Bella life became a hole lot more complicated. At home, she was sleeping days at the time. She would go to sleep Friday night and not wake up till Sunday afternoon. She would sometime sleep in class and at work. It was killing her. She also couldn't eat normal food. The baby needed blood and she was required to feed it that. It was making the baby stronger, but it was killing her inside. Bella was dying.

After a while, Dr. Chancellor decided to remove the baby before its time. He realized that if the baby remain any longer inside its mother, it will kill her from the inside. He realized that the baby will continue effecting Bella health in a negative way, or kill her by breaking her from the inside. Regardless of the fact that Bella wanted to wait until her due date, he decided against her wishes to remove the child. So the good doctor took Bella to his home, put her in his home office and drug her so she wouldn't feel any pain. He operated on the girl and removed the child. Bella slept for three days straight, but when she woke up, she finally saw her baby boy.

"You are so handsome. You look so much like your father with your gold eyes and face texture. But you have my hair color and my noise. You are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. I think I am going to call you Mason, after your dad. Do you like that." Little Mason showed Bella a picture of the doctor smiling and of Charlie smiling. It was his way of him saying yes. "Ok than, I am calling you Mason Charles Swan. I hope you like the name." She ask her new born son

After she recovered completely, Bella bought her new born son home. She look over him when he slept, gave him blood when he was thirsty and played with him when he was bored. She also had to by him clothes all the time because he was growing so fast that he never wear the same thing twice. It was seriously becoming a pain having this half vampire half human child in the family. It was also becoming expensive. But luckily for Charlie and Bella, Dr. Chancellor help out whenever he can. He bought clothes for the child, provided the blood the child needed to live, and took care of him when Charlie and Bella couldn't.

As little Mason got older, he started doing different things with the people in his life. With his mother, he play and tease. He would use his gift, which was a stronger version of what Edward could do, to show her what he thought. He used his telepathy to explain his desire for things and his understanding of the world around him. When he was with Charlie, he was the perfect son. He would go fishing with the man and stay quiet for hours or talk, when they were together. He also read the newspaper with the man. He would read the sport section or the world news, and giggle at what ever he thought was funny. He was able to relate with his grandfather in ways that Bella never could. He even got along with Billy. They would play together and watch football, when Billy would come to Bella's house to watch the game on the big screen.

But they were not the only ones Little Mason affected, he also spent a lot of time with the good doctor. They would hunt together, play together, and read medicine books together. Mason would learn everything that Chancellor wanted to teach Alice when he created her. Chancellor thought little Mason about art, music, science, languages and many other things. Chancellor thought Mason about the world of vampires and human and his part in it. He taught the boy not to drink from humans, but drink from animals, he taught him to be a vegetarian. The good doctor became the father that the child needed.

But Mason up bringing was also affect by the wolf pack. While normally a vampire would be an enemy to the pack, Mason was a friend. He would play with the kids on the reservation. Attended school with the young ones and hunted with them, when Chancellor couldn't. He was treated like part of the family, and he love that.

As the months went by, Mason started growing in a rapid rate. By the time Bella graduated from high school, he was pass one and he was about to enter his second birthday. He was walking and talking and even reading. He would ask the grown up in his life a thousand questions about what he read and what it meant. He would ask questions about his father, and the Cullens and their rivalry with the wolf pack. He would ask question about the wolves in La Push, their purpose in the world, their reason for being alive and he would ask about other vampires, the ones his mother met and why they were so beautiful to her.

He was growing up so fast both physically and mentally that Bella kept him isolated from normal people for the most part of his young life. She kept him away from those who would wish him harm and not understand what he was. He was so isolated from the outside world that he never met Renee. He never met his grandmother and that seem to be ok with everyone in his life. Bella love her mother, but she knew that Renee wouldn't be able to deal with all the things that was going on. She knew that she wouldn't be able to handle Mason in her life.

As time went on, Bella left Fork and went to Boston for her college degree. She study child psychology and education and she was really good at it. She had an A average and she was doing well for herself. She off course had help. The good doctor followed her there and help her with her son. He continued educating the young one until he reach fourteen physically.

Once he reach that level of physical maturity, he let the boy in his mother hand, and it turn out to be a good idea. Mason went to high school with the other kids and got himself an education. He got straight A's like his mother, never argued with anyone and always behave. He would go hunting by himself, but he made sure that no one ever saw him. He also used his gift to keep himself in arm length from those who were dangerously close of figuring out what he was.

He also stayed very close to his family. He live with Bella in Phoenix, where his diamond skin didn't sparkle by the sun light, but he still went fishing with his grandfather when ever he went to Fork. He still went to Fork to visit Jake, Billy, Seth and the rest of the pact at the reservation. He also check the progress of Bella friends in Fork. He was shock to found out that Mike and Jessica were married and expecting. He was shock to found out that Anglia was marrying Ben and he was not shock to found out that Lauren was still a bitch, he never like her. As time went on, he started connecting with the people from his mother side of the family. He finally met his grandmother Renee and kept a close relationship with her, however, she was informed that he was a relative of Charlie, some sort of nephew that she never met while she was married to him. She didn't think much about it, but used the excuse for an explanation to why he resemblance to Bella so much. Well, except for that fact that he never met any member of his father side of his family, Mason life seem pretty much a dream come true. Unfortunately, his mother past is about to catch up with them both.

Alice POV

The last ten years has been hell for all of us. It has been the ten most boring and saddest years of our lives. Nothing seems to be working for us anymore. No matter how many time we move, how many time we try to forget her, our life without Bella is nothing but Hell for each and everyone of us. Carlisle was sad with the fact that he couldn't practice medicine in the town that he love so much. Esme was sad with the fact that she lost another child, that she love with her whole unbeaten heart. She may not have given birth to Bella, but she love her just as much as she love us. She also miss the part that she would cook for Bella. She like that fact that their was someone who actually ate her cooking and liked it. She like the fact that she could be motherly to an actual human. But Esme and Carlisle were not the only one who was sad about Bella absence, the rest of us were sad too.

Emmett was sad because he lost his little sister. He was sad because he lost the little girl who brought so much trouble and at the same time. Emmett love trouble and he love fighting, and with Bella gone he was board and he wanted her back.

Jasper was sad because he felt responsible. He thought it was his fault that we had to leave and he felt terrible about it. Even when we told him that he wasn't the want to blame, he still blame himself and the led to a bad depression.

But Jasper depression was nothing compare to Edward. He was sad all the time, suicidal in certain situation and murderous other time. We tried to convince him to see Bella. To see if she was ok or to see if he wanted to enter her life again. But he always refused and went back to the same old bad behavior. It became so bad that he left the family and we haven't seen him in two years. We still kept in contact with him, but seeing him with my two eyes, well that haven't happened.

In fact, the whole family split. Rosalie and Emmett went to Italy for their seven honeymoon, Jasper and I were in Paris for his second degrees in psychology and Esme and Carlisle were in Alaska, staying for his practice. We all wanted to go back to Fork, but we promise Edward that we wouldn't enter Bella life if it dangerous for her.

I don't know why he would think it was bad for her. I mean we all love her and we want the best for her, but that what he want. He even told me not to try to see her future. He ask me not to use my gift to see Bella fate. But to be honest, I haven't been able to see Bella for a while. At first I was able to see her as clear as day. But as time went by, she disappeared from my vision. For a while I was unable to see her, or her surrounding area. It was like she never existed.

But recently, I have been able to see her. It nothing to clear, it just enough for me to know that she is safe. Anyway, in most of these vision, I see her talking to herself or somebody that isn't here. I don't know if I am wrong or not, but I am unable to see the person she is talking too. I wonder why.

I kept pondering the question, I until I saw it. Charlie, Bella father, was shot in the line of duty, and he was now in critical condition. I saw him bleeding and gasping for air one minute, and gone the next. I saw him talking to Bella with love in his eyes, and than the vision disappeared. Something was happening to the Swans and I needed to get back to Fork to see what was up.

I pack a bag and got ready to leave my place, when Jasper stop me. "Alice, where are you going." he ask.

"I'm going back to Fork. I had a vision and I saw Charlie getting shot and Bella next to him. And than they disappeared. Something is effecting my vision and I need to know what it is." I told my husband.

"Alice, Edward ask us to stay away from her." he said.

"I don't care what Edward said. I have live ten years without my best friend. And now she need us and you want me to just forget it. Well I'm not." I took his hand and handed him a bag. I knew that he wouldn't let me leave without him, so I took the opportunity to pack for him. "So are you coming."

"Ok, let go. We will check on her and come right back. We don't need to make Edward more angry at us." I kiss my husband, took his hand and left our apartment. Next stop, Forks.

* * *

Well this is the first chapter. i am working on the next. i hope you like it and please review it and tell me what you think. In case your wondering, there is not going to be a happy reunion with the Swan and the Cullen. In fact, Mason and Edward are ging to fight. Please review this story and thank you.


	2. Swan Vs Cullen

Thank you for the review. if you want me to continue with the story, let me know. In this chapter, a Swan will meet two Cullen, but the reunion will not be sweet. i hope you like it.

* * *

Mason POV

We were heading back to Fork, my mother and I, were heading back to the place that I was born. The place were I was bought into this world. But I guess to everyone else who us we wouldn't be mother and son, we would look more like brother and sister or boyfriend and girlfriend or even cousins, it usually depends on people perception of our relationship at the time, we were always very close. I guest it was the same way my mother and grandmother, Renee were always close. Ok, let me introduce myself. I am Mason Charles Swan. I am the only son of Bella Swan and her supposed love of her life, the vampire loser Edward Cullen. I have brown hair like my mom and some of her facial features, but I have gold eyes like my father and his bronze hair, which is at the center of my head. Also most of his other characteristic are dominate in me like his hair, height, and body composition. So basically I look more like him than her.

I also have other characteristic that is more like him. I have to drink blood to survive, even thought I force myself to eat normal food, my body need blood. I am strong, my skin is hard and I am extremely beautiful, even though I don't see it (probably got that characteristic from my mom). I also have venom in my mouth. My mother believe that I could turn someone else into a vampire or a hybrid like myself, but I just find that aspect annoying. From my mother, I don't glow, I have her brain, hair and I look more human than normal vampire, well that what uncle Chancellor say. GOD I miss him, I think he is the only person who can relate with what I am going through.

Another thing about me that is weird is the fact that I am very smart. I mean I have a high IQ, I never forget any form of information and I have a 3.9 GPA. I pass all my classes with an A average and I am in a gifted program. I always felt that high school was a waste of my time, and with the grades I got, I had good reason. Most people who met me, believe it was some sort of Swan Dna thing, because my mom was really smart. Well my cousin or sister, they thought.

Anyway, my mother and I are heading back to Fork to visit my grandfather, actually were about to land at the airport. Ok back to the story, it turn out that Charlie got shot and we came back to see him before its to late.

My mother, who is also my best friend, is sitting right next to me. She hasn't change much in the ten years I known her. Her face mature a little over the years, but she still look the same. She still act the same too and she still clumsy as ever. Telling you the truth, I am surprise she live this long. Do you know how many time I save my mother from near death experience this year alone. It's a full time job. I once ask her if she wanted me to turn her, but she said 'NO'. I think she is still hoping that, that Jerk will turn her. I in the other hand, is hoping that he will never come back into her life. We don't need him, not now not ever.

As we leave the airplane and make it to the place where our bags are being held, I notice a smell that is not human. I notice a smell that remind me of my favorite uncle, but I know its not him. Realizing how dangerous it could be and how my mom attract danger, I leave her side to go find them. "Hey Bell, I need to check something. I'll be back." I told her. I only call my mom, Mom when were in private or when we're around people we know.

"Ok Mason. But please hurry up, I want to see Charlie as soon as possible." she told me.

"OK." I kiss her on the chick and leave her. I use my senses and my gift to track down the smell of the vampires I smell earlier. When I get to them, I notice a small pixie looking girl with brown hair and a blond looking boy, who seems to be in pain.

"Don't I know them." I think to myself as I look at them. They were so beautiful and godlike, but they also look human at the same time. The more I look at them the more I realized that I know them.

I remember of tales that my mother would tell me about my father family. I remember the tale that she will tell me about my vampire family.

_Flash Back_

"_Mommy please tell me a bed time story." I used to ask her when it was time to sleep._

"_Which one sweetheart." she used to always ask me in return._

"_The one about the vampires. Tell me about the Cullen." That used to be my favorite bed time stories until I realized it was about dead beat father and his family._

"_Ok, well once upon a time, a very clumsy girl fell in love with a vampire name Edward Cullen. He was handsome and very kind, and he spent most of his time protecting the clumsy girl from herself and other vampires that wanted to do her harm. As they got closer, he introduce her to his beautiful family. She met Carlisle, a vampire doctor who had so much compassion for life that he spent all his time saving them. She also met Esme, Carlisle wife and Edward mother. A woman who had so much love in her, that she accepted the clumsy girl like a daughter."_

"_The handsome hero also introduce the clumsy girl to his brothers and sisters. There was Alice, the clumsy girl best friend, who resemble a small pixie, but who love shopping more than anything else. She was also able to see the future of those she loved. Her husband was Jasper, a sensitive soul who could feel the pain of everyone around him. He was the only one who had the hardest time with the diet." Everytime my mother would get to this part of the story, she would always cry. When I was younger, I always wonder why, but when I got older and I was able to read her mind, I was able to know why. I was able to see her birthday party and I was able to see the blond vampire guy attacking her. I was able to see it all._

"_The big vampire was name Emmett." she would continue. "He was like a big brother to the girl. He would protect her from harm but also make fun of her when she did something stupid. He really care about her." Emmett was always my favorite character in her story. He seemed to be the kind of guy I would love to hang out with. But his wife was a different matter. "His wife name Rosalie. She was beautiful. But that was only skin deep. She was extremely mean and she didn't like the clumsy girl. She made sure that the clumsy girl new this everyday." _

" _But Mommy" I would used to ask "If their vampires, how come they were good."_

"_Because they were vegetarian. They only drink from animals, not human the same way you do sweat heart." she used to tell me._

"_So does that mean that Edward is my father, Emmett and Jasper my uncle, Alice and Rosalie my aunts and Carlisle and Esme my grandparents." I always ask her after she told me this story._

"_Yes, they are you family." she would always answered._

_It have taken me some time to realized what she was telling me with this stories, but I finally figure it out. Edward, the supposed vampire hero, used my mother and dump her when she was no longer useful. He left her pregnant and almost near death. He abandon her and me, and I will never forgive him. I hate him._

_End of flash back _

Realizing what I realized, I than decided to use my gift to read their thought. You see like Edward, I could read mind. But I could also communicate with other people with my mind. I am the only person I know, who could read my mother mind. Anyway, I use my power to read the small pixie girl mind, cause I know that the guy mind will be focusing on something else, like keeping himself in control with all this people around him. As I search her mind, I see a picture of my mother from ten years ago. I see her as a helpless human who was always in danger, always got hurt and who always hated getting dress for things. I see the love that the woman have for my mother and the closeness they one share. Realizing this, I now know who she is, Alice Cullen.

I leave them and race back to my mother. I grab all her bags, call a taxi and leave the airport. I was doing everything in my power to make sure that the two vampires stay fore away from my mother and me as possible. I needed to keep her safe.

Carlisle POV.

I was in my study again when I got the phone call. "Hello, Carlisle, its me Dr. Chancellor. I need your help." he told me. I could here the uneasiness in his voice.

"What is it friend. How can I help you." I ask the doctor vampire.

"Its Charlie Swan. He got shot today and I am unable to remove the bullet. If I try anything, I know there is a good chance that he will die, so I need your skill to help me." he told me, but I could tell that there was something more. I have always felt, ever since I ask him to watch over Bella when we left, that he was hiding something. Even when he move to Boston for those four years, I still felt that he was hiding something. To make matter worst, every time I ask him about Bella, he would avoid the question, or refused to answer it.

"Ok, I will be there as soon as I can." I told him.

"Ok Carlisle, and thank you." I hang up the phone and was about to leave my office when Edward stop me. "Your not going." he said.

"Edward I need to go. If I could help Charlie, I should." I told my son.

"What about Bella, if you go, you will see her." he told me.

"I will be careful, I promise. Now let me through so I can go."

"Fined. But I am coming with you." Edward exclaimed. I could tell from his expression that he was serous. He wanted to go with me, not just to see if Charlie was ok, but to check up on Bella. He still loved her and he wanted to keep her safe. "If we get there as soon as we can. We will be able to save Charlie life and see Bella if you like."

"Carlisle, it's better if we don't. I don't want to interfere in Bella life anymore. It has been ten years and I am pretty sure that she is married with a child by now. So I won't to enter her life if its going to harm her in anyway. We are just going to check on her and go back home."

"You mean him. We are going to check on him." he gave me one of his look, but I ignored it. Edward could protest all he wants, he was coming with me to check on Bella and nothing more. He still love her after all these years.

Edward POV

It has been two years since I have last been Fork. It has been two years since I stayed in Bella room, looking at her bed, hoping to watch her sleep. It has been to two years since I smell the remain of her scent and the lust I feel for her. God I love her, why did leave her. Why did I leave the woman I love alone, in the woods, by herself. How could I be so stupid.

But this could be worst. I left Bella alone for ten years. I left her, so she could be part of the normal world. So she could get married, have kids and grow old with someone, the things I could never have given her. All the things that she deserver.

I know Bella didn't wait for me. I know she found someone, got married and is now a mother. I know she is living her dream and I know she has it all. I only wish that I could be part of her life. I only wish that somehow, someway, a part of me will be with Bella for **Ever. **A part of me that will say that she was mind and no one else. I only wish.

But I shouldn't focus on the what if or the all the wishing in the world. I should focus on what is coming. We, my father and I, are in an airplane heading back to Fork. We want to get there as soon as possible to help Charlie with what is going on and we have to do it without Bella seeing us.

I know we could do it, I just hope that I could keep myself away from her. I just hope that I can keep my distance from her, and keep her safe. I just hope.

But there is one thing that is bothering me. Alice has been able to see Bella in her vision for all these years. I mean, I know I ask her not to look into her future, but she hasn't seen anything. Even when I read her mind, in hopes of having a glimpse of her future, I get nothing. Something or someone is preventing Alice from seeing Bella, and that is wearing me a little.

Mason POV

The moment the taxi drop us off at Charlie's, we unpack and headed to the hospital. Before we left, I took a moment to look at the place I spent to first year of my life. I look at the small room that my mother and I share for that year she had to finish high school. I look at the kitchen where grandpa Charlie will read the newspaper, when mom cooks us dinner. I look at the living room where grandpa, uncle Billy and I, spent hours watching baseball, basketball, football, soccer and espn. When I think about it, we watch way to much sport.

Anyway, I look at this house and I can't help but remember all the good time I had with my family. All the good time we laugh, play games, crack joke. All the time we spent being normal, even tough we were any but. But hey, we the Swans, what do you expect from us.

Bella POV

We made it to the house and Mason used his ability to get everything fix for us. He put the clothes away and fix dad room and the living room and every room around the house. I was lucky to have him.

As a child, he rarely cried or scream. He usually spent most of his time reading the newspaper, doing math or playing in the internet. He never acted like a typical kid, but what do you expect when you son has age from a new born to the age of four in less then a year.

He was born ten years ago, so technically he was only ten years old, but he look eighteen. He was very smart, extremely handsome and properly train, considering I'm his mother. He only drank blood from animals, thank god. But he could also eat normal human food. That part, I think he only force himself so he could be different from Edward. Oh Edward, how I still love you. Anyway, I was extremely lucky that he could out on the sunlight with glowing. It didn't limit my choice of location to raise him. I could live in the cloudiest place on earth or the sunniest. My choice was unlimited.

"Mom, your ready to go." he ask me while I look at my old room. It hasn't change much except for the fact that it no longer had the crib that Mason used to sleep in.

"Yes Mason. Did you find the keys to the truck." I ask him.

"Yeah, grandpa left it the same place he always leave it." he told me. "I will be outside waiting for you."

"OK, but your not driving." Mason unfortunately drove the same way Edward did, way to fast. I knew my poor truck wouldn't be able to handle it.

"OK, but can we go before I get old, Please." and with that we leave.

Rosalie POV"I heard the news from Emmett, is it true Esme, did Charlie Swan really get shot." I ask Esme as I was packing a bag and getting ready to got the airport. Emmett and I were living in the Amazon for the last six month, it was supposed to be cool, but it actually got on my nerve. So I decided to come up with a fake reason to go back home or be with the rest of my family.

"Yes, Charlie got shot and before you ask, yes Edward knows." she said.

"So I am guessing that we are all going back to Fork to help." I ask her.

"Well, Carlisle got a call from Dean, you know the other vampire who practice what we practice and the one who made Alice." I have forgotten for a while that Alice finally met her creator and now how the missing information of her past. She finally felt complete. "Anyway, he called Carlisle and now Carlisle and Edward are heading to Fork.""I could also guest that Alice and Jasper are heading back to Fork. I am pretty sure Alice had a vision about Charlie." I told my 'mother'

"Most likely, but I haven't got a phone call from her and she hasn't answered any of my phone call. But I am pretty sure she had a vision about it and she now heading there."

"Than I guess I will see you there." I hang up the phone, pack all my stuff and left for the airport. I knew Emmett will already be there since he has been begging me to stop at Fork to check up on Bella. He always love her as a sister and he miss her a lot.

So, now were going to Fork.

Jasper POV

We went straight to our old home the moment we left the airport. Alice had a vision that the hole family was coming back to support Bella and Charlie in their hour off need, and I could tell that she was extremely happy. Alice have miss Bella for so long and I have always felt guilty for the fact that I took her best friend away from her. But now she had a chance to make things right, and be by Bella side once again.

"So your ready to go." I ask my wife while she trying a new dress to ware.

"Jasper, do you think Bella will like me in this dress or what I have on now." she ask me.

"Alice its Bella. I don't think she will care what you have on. Now lets go." I told her.

"Ok. Lets." she kiss me on the chick and drag me to our car. We were in and we drove into town. Once we made it to the hospital, we park the car right next to Bella old truck and used our senses to track down Bella.

Finding her wasn't much of a problem since she still smell the same. Unfortunately, there was another smell that was stronger than her, that surrounded her. "Alice, do you smell that." I ask my wife.

"Yeah, it weird. Its not a smell I smelled before. It like a human smell, but much more stronger." she stop for a minute and started sniffing again. "It smell like Bella, but a whole lot stronger and masculine." We continued using our sense to track down the smell when we finally heard it.

It was a heart beat that beat ten time faster than a normal person. We follow the beat of the noise to a young man who look about eighteen of age with gold eyes, brown hair with bronze in the center, muscular and pale like skin complexion. But he wasn't really that pale. I could tell from the way he look, that he wasn't completely human, in fact, he kind of look like Edward a little bit.

"What do you want Jasper, Alice. Why are you here." he ask with a stern voice.

"Who are you. How do you know our name." Alice ask him. That was a good question. We have never met him before, but the way he said our name, it was like he knew us all his life.

"Who I am is not important." he was given us a deadly look. This young individual meant to do us harm, and from what I felt from him, he was certain that he could do it too. "what is important is that you are leaving before Bella sees you. There is no way I am going to allow any Cullen near her."

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just want to see our friend." Alice said with sorrow in her voice. His word was hurting her and I knew I should stop him before he say something that would make her sob.

"She is not your concern, not anymore." He started, but I knew he was going to stop there. "You all left her and you have no right to come here and pretend to care. You have no love for her and she doesn't need you anymore. She has me." he exclaimed. From what I was reading from him, I could tell that he was extremely angry at us for his personal reason. It was like we hurt him personal with some sort of crime.

"Look calm down. We just want to make sure that Bella is ok." I told him.

He started getting even madder than before "Jasper, don't used your gift on me. I don't like it and I know you wouldn't like it if I used my on you." How did he know. What was he, he wasn't vampire, but he definitely wasn't human. "It doesn't matter what I am or who I am, all that matters is the fact that you will leave Bella alone and never bother her again. Any of you."

I was shock. Did he read my mind. How could he have done this. As I was pondering this in my mind, I look at the expression he was giving me. It was like he knew and understood everything I was thinking. I guess Edward wasn't the mind reader that I knew now.

"And before you go. Keep your brother away from Bella. If you don't, I will kill him personally, so don't be stupid." to prove his point, she somehow show me a picture of me and all the innocent people I have killed over the years. The pain was driving me crazy, and Alice drag me out of the hospital.

"Are you ok. What did he do to you." she ask me.

"Alice, this kid is like Edward. He read my mind, but he also show me images of my past. He showed me all the people I have murder. Alice, I am worried." I force myself to my car and sat on the passenger side. I decided to let Alice drive since I was feeling up for it. What ever he did to me was still affecting me and I was worried about what else he could do. If he did this to me and he didn't like me, what would he do Edward, since he obviously hate him. I guest only time will tell.

* * *

I hope you like it and please review it. Next chapter, father and son will meet. let me know what you think about this chapter.


	3. His yours

Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. i hope you like it. i am working on the next. Please review. i need to know if i am doing a good job.

* * *

The ride home was a quit one. Alice and Jasper barely said two words to each other as they relive that event in that occurred today in their head. They couldn't believe that there was someone out there with the ability that was similar to their brother, but much more stronger. A person who was able to read the minds of others, in a way that surpass Edward. They couldn't believe that, that an individual was able to show them things that they didn't want to see. They couldn't believe that they hurt Bella so much. That they left her with some much pain, that she never truly recovered.

With all the shock that the vampire couple just got, their was one thing that plague their mind, well at least bother Jasper mind. "How did he know?" Jasper ask himself not realizing that Alice heard him.

"How did what know?" Alice ask her husband. She had no idea what he was talking about. She was still daze from the event that just occurred.

"How did that guy know Alice? How did he know what we did to Bella and why does he hate us so much.?" These was the questions that was playing in Jasper mind. He couldn't understand how a creature, who didn't smell completely human, know so much about Bella and her relationship with the Cullen.

"Maybe, she told him." But when Alice heard herself say it, she realized it wasn't true. Bella had kept their secret for so long, there was no way she would tell a stranger about them. "OK, she didn't tell him, maybe he read her mind."

"So he could read her mind, where Edward can't. He could be part of her in a way that Edward could never be. Well Edward won't like that." Jasper told his wife. He kept wondering the possibility of that happening when they enter the garage to their home.

Once home, the vampire couple was greeted by their father, brothers and sister. "Esme had things to finish. She is still with Tanya and her coven." Carlisle told his pixie daughter.

Looking around the room, Alice was please with the fact that her family had reunited to stand by Bella during her dark time. But with her new protector, it wouldn't be easy. 'growl' Alice hears from her brother as she relieve the day in her head again. "Edward, you shouldn't have done that." she tell her brother.

"But, what he did is unforgivable. I am going to kill him." Edward told his sister.

"Well to be fare, the same thing could be said about you. You left Bella alone and she had to move on. Now her knew guy have powers that surpass yours and he could read her mind. Its just the way things turn out." Realizing that she was right, Edward left thing alone, for now. Once he was calm, Alice informed the others about her and Jasper encounter with Bella new boyfriend. The others wasn't please, but they knew they had to no right to judge, they left her and they couldn't complain if she move on.

After the story was told, all the Cullen went their separate ways. Carlisle went to his studies to read more about Charlie condition, Alice and Jasper went into their room to relax some more and Edward went out to spy on Bella. He was hoping to see her without the interference of her guard dog.

Emmett and Rosalie had other plan. While Alice was telling her story, a connection between the young boy who claim to love Bella and protected her and the last time they ever heard any news about Bella. It wasn't Rosalie who figure it out, but Emmett. "Em, you can't expect me to believe that possible." Rosalie told her husband.

"Look Rose, just because we can't doesn't mean Bella and Edward can't." Rosalie had to think of the possibility. When she and Emmett have left Forks all those years ago, they had found some information that had proven that some vampires male were able to mate with human female. They learned, from only rumors, that these children, would grow in a rapid rate and mature faster than an average child. But it was only rumors.

"Rosalie before we act, we should check. Just make sure." Emmett said.

"But what your saying make no sense. If you right, than that boy is not Bella boyfriend, but her son. She had Edward son and never told him." Rosalie was getting mad at the situation. She wasn't mad at the fact that Bella didn't tell Edward about his possible child, she was mad at the fact that she was deny a child and the fact that she miss on the opportunity to be an aunt to the kid.

"Look, lets make this easy. We tell Carlisle our suspicion and let him figure it out." Emmett told Rosalie. She knotted her head left her husband side. While Emmett went to Carlisle study to wait for his turn to talk to his father, Rosalie left the house to go to the hospital, she wanted to know if Emmett idea had merits. She needed to hear it from the horses mouth and she wasn't leaving without the information.

Jacob POV

I was in my shop working on another car when I was interrupted by an old friend. "Jake, how are you man, I haven't seen you in ages." Mason tell me.

"I been here, working in the shop, how are you. How is Florida or where ever you went to." I ask him. Ever since he was born, there have been a strong bond between me and Mason. We seem to always get along as brothers and that always seemed to please Bella.

"That's not important. What is important is the fact that they are back. The Cullen have return to Fork and they are after my mother." Mason was angry. I new he didn't like his father side of the family because of what they did to his mother, but I never saw so much hate in someone eyes. Well except for me.

"Are you. Are you sure its them." I ask him.

"Well let see. There was the small pixie one and her blond husband. Yes it was them I know my family. I could smell them" He growl.

"That would explain why you stink" I chuckle a little.

"Not Funny, not funny at all." I could tell he was serous. For as long as I known him, the topic of his father has always been a hard issue for him. He always felt that the Cullen didn't just abandon his mother, but him also. "Look Jake go to the hospital and check on my mom. Protect her from any treat, especially them."

"And what are you going to do while I'm protecting your mother." I ask him

"I'm cutting the snake head off so he wouldn't be a problem anymore." with that Mason left my side. What ever he was planning, I was pretty sure

When I was free, I was finally able to visit Bella at the hospital. Ever since Bella arrived in Fork, I had been to busy working in my garage to see my old friend. In case your were wondering, I now own garage in Fork. (His prices were low, but his commitment to his job was high.) I am always in demand and I always have something to prove, well that's what my dad always tell me. I made a good living and I was now better able to care for my fathers and nephews. In addition to work, I still had pack duties to deal with. Ever since Sam and Emily had their third child, a boy again, I had to up grade my job with the pact. So now I still have to patrol, hunt and protect my tribe. My life was so complicate and busy, that I had no time for romance or fun. I had no time to find love and be happy. But to be honest, I was ok with that.

Most of my friend on the reservation had found a love life or an imprint. The friend who didn't imprint, simply date any girl they could find. Those who imprint, were already married and expecting their second or third child. Well everyone but Quil. He still had to wait a long time before Claire was old enough for him to marry her. She was only twelve now and she depended on Quil for almost everything. Their relationship was fun and cute and it made everybody happy.

"Hey Bella." I said as startle Bella out of her private thought. What ever she was thinking, it was really bothering her. I was wondering if she was thinking of her father, her son or the blood sucker. If she knew he was here, I wonder.

"Hey Jake. How are you." She ask me with sadness in her voice. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see me. It was just that she was hoping that someone else would come to comfort her. The person that she love most in the world. I guest she not over him.

"Everything is fined. Charlie is still sleeping and the doctors told me that a specialist is coming to work on his case. So I'm hopeful" Bella told me.

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." Looking around the room, I notice that her son was nowhere to be found. He hasn't return from what ever he was doing "A Bell, were Mason." I ask.

"I don't know. He left a while ago." She told me.

"Do you think he went hunting or something." I ask her.

"No. He ate before we came here. He should be find for a least a couple of days." Thinking about it, she started getting worried. Mason had rarely left her side since they heard the news of her father. He wouldn't leave without a word.

Looking at her face, Jake realized that Bella was worried and he was now beginning pondering something. He knew Mason from the day he was born. He would never leave his mother worried like that. If Mason left Bella in her time of needs, than he would have a very good reason. "Bella, did anyone come here to see you."

"Well, except from Charlie friends and some of my friends from high school, no. Why you ask." She look at me with a puzzling look.

"Well, I smell bloodsuckers. A vampire was here at the hospital and I don't think it was a typical one." I said.

"What do you mean, you don't think it was a typical one. What kind of vampire could it be,." But than she got it. From his expression, she realized that her wish have come true. Somehow, someway, the Cullen have come to Fork. But than a sadness came to her "if they came, they didn't come for me. They were probably passing threw or something."

"I don't know. If they did, than Mason force them out or he went with them. What ever the case, your son is gone, Bell." I told her. "Plus, Mason told me that they were here and he was going to deal with the situation. He doesn't want them anywhere near you.

"So its true, you have a son." Both Bella and I was to deep in our conversation to notice Rosalie presence. The blonde leech had over heard everything that Bella and I had said and she now know the truth.

Mason POV

I hope I covered all my basis. I prey that Jacob would be able to keep my mom busy while I deal with that man and his family once a for all.

I leave the hospital and start running home when an image enters my mind. Its not the image that I read from someone else mind, but a memory. I remember the time my mom brought me to the Meadow. I must have been no more than seven, well physically seven, when she bought me to the special place that he bought her to. I remember how hard it was for her to find it, but when she did, she was so happy. She was thrill with the notion that she was able to share a little of him with me.

I in the other hand, was just happy with the fact that this beautiful place bought me so much peace into my life. With that in mind, I decide to run to the spot. When I get there, I smell a scent so familiar that it anger me. I smell his smell. "What are you doing here."

"I am here to relax. I didn't know anyone else will be able to find this place." He said. Looking at him, I could tell the part of him we share. I could see a little bit in me in him. I wonder if he notice the resemblance, I know there is a lot of my mom in me, but still. This man is my father and I hate him so much.

"That's not what I ask." I gave him a growl. "Why are you here." I ask him again.

"What are you talking about" he ask

"Why are you in FORKS. You better not be here for Bella cause she doesn't want you. You left her, me and you have no right to enter her life again." Looking at his face, I can tell I said a little bit to much. But I attack him before he had a chance to say what was on his mind. I jump and kick and punch with all might. I wanted him dead and nothing was going to stop me. Nothing.

Bella POV

"So its true, you have a son." Both Jacob and I was deep in conversation when we notice Rosalie presence. The beautiful blonde goddess had over heard everything that I and Jacob had said and she now know the truth.

"What are you doing here bloodsucker." Jacob screech.

"Please mutt. I am only here check up on Bella and her father and apparently my nephew." She was growling at him and giving him a look of hate. "So I'm not here for you in any way or form." She told the wolf.

She than look at me "Rosalie, why are you here. Why did you come here." I ask her.

"I came to see you. To see if you were ok. And I guest, to meet my nephew."

"So that's it. I had a child, and you want it. I new you were a bitch, but I never thought you were that selfish. He's not your nephew, his my son. I had him by myself, I raise him by myself and I am taking care of him by myself." At that moment, all the resentment that I had toward the Cullen was coming out. All the anger, pain, hate and misery. I needed them and they were gone. I love them and they betrayed me. I had my child by myself and they were nowhere to help. They had no right. I wasn't about to forgive them that easy. "You need to tell him and the rest of your family to leave. I don't want you here, we don't need you here. You left and you should have stayed gone."

"Well look at you. Look who finally grew a back bone. When we first met, you were nothing but a little cry baby who kept causing us nothing but trouble. And now, would Edward be proud." I could swear that I saw a smile coming from her face."Well your still the same. Your vain, cruel and only skin deep. I always wonder why Emmett love you so much. He was kind and loving and you are nothing but a bitch and mean. And now, you seem to only get worst." I stated.

"Well, I may have gotten worst, but you haven't change much. Sure now you have a back bone, but I could still see that pathetic human who needed Edward to rescued her all the time. I'm surprise that your still alive." Rosalie was about to continue when her phone rang. "Hey Alice what's going on."

Rosalie listen some more and than answered. "Well I'm with Bella and her pet. That why you can't see me. But no, Edward not with me." From my reaction, Rosalie could still tell that he had the same effect he had on me after all those years. "I will call you back."

"What happened with Edward." I ask. When those words came out of my month I was shock. I really thought I was over it, but I guest I was not.

"Alice can't see him. She saw him in his Meadow and than he disappeared." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, has Alice ever seen me in her vision." I ask. Wonder if she was able to see me after all these years. I wonder if she was able to see Mason. I mean if she wasn't, it would explain why they never came back when I was pregnant. Why they stay away, until Charlie got hurt.

"NO not really. She has only been able to see you recently, but not properly." From both Jacob and my expression, she knew she had to explain herself. "Well first she hasn't been able to see you properly for a couple of years. For some reason, you disappeared one day and she wasn't able to see you. But recently, you have been coming in and out of her vision. It nothing clear or anything. But enough for her to know that your safe."

"Can Alice see my son. In her vision I mean." Bella ask.

"NO, I don't think so. If she had, we would have been back long ago." she told me.

"Then that's it. Mason and Edward must be near each other." I started getting worried. I never wanted Mason to meet his father and now I had no choice.

"Great, this can't be good. If Mason meet Edward, there is going to be a fight." Jake said.

Figuring it out, I realized that I needed to save my son from himself. So I look at Rosalie and ask her to watch over Charlie. I leave the hospital, get on Jacob bike and go to the Meadow to stop the fight.

It didn't take us long to reach there. Once we did, I could here the eco of body force that two vampires make when there body impact each other. Edward and Mason was fighting and by the sound of it, one will kill the other. I had to stop it.

When we actually arrive, Mason on floor, pass out or dead and Edward was over him. Jake, who turn quickly into his wolf form, push Edward with all his might off of Mason. I rush to my son and from the movement of his stomach, I could tell that he was still breathing, "thank god."

"Bella" Edward said. "I didn't mean to hurt him. He just attack me for no reason. I had to defend myself."

I knew he was right, but it didn't matter. He hurt my son and I wanted him to pay I walk to him and with all my might, I smack Edward so hard that the impact of my hand on his face broke my hand. "YOU NEARLY KILL MY SON. OUR SON**."**


	4. EDWARDS

Thank you for the review. Some of you said you hope that Bella won't forgive Edward and the Cullen so easy. Well, i hope this chapter please everyone. And tell me what you think.

* * *

Mason POV

I know I wasn't awake yet because I knew what I was picturing in my head didn't happened. I saw myself ripping Edward from limb to limb and than putting him on fire. I saw the man I hate most in the world die a miserable death and I saw myself laughing. Well that's what I saw. What really happened was different.

I have no idea how he did it. One minute we were evenly match, the next minute he was behind me chocking the hell out of me (God I hate the fact that I have to breath to live). I have no idea how I survive. But I can tell you one thing. Its not over.

When I finally woke up, I saw two of the most angriest eyes I ever seen. The eye that belong to the only person who have ever scared me, my mom Isabella Marie Swan. You know looking at her now, I always wonder how a woman who is so clumsy and human, who is so much weaker than me, who I can break in half without try, how she is always able to make me feel so small. How is she able to make me feel ashamed and weak at the same time. How is she able to make me feel like a child. I guest it's a mom thing.

"Mason Charlie Swan" She scream at me. You know, for how long I have know my mom, I don't remember her ever screaming at me. "What the hell were you thinking fighting your father today. What do you have, a death wish." I was about to say something to defend myself, but she continue. "Do you think that just because your super strong and super fast and all that stuff, your strong enough to fight him, to kill him. Are you crazy." She was really angry.

"But mom. I couldn't let him near you. If he and his family are near you, I will do everything in my power to keep him away." I told her. I hope my reason was enough for her because I was planning a rematch.

"If I didn't know my hands would brake, I would hit you in the back of your head so hard. What the hell is wrong with you. You can't do this again." that's when I notice her hand. She must've hit him in the face and I guest that how she broke it. "You can't attack someone without thinking. What would happened if he killed you. Do you have any idea what that would do to me. Were you thinking of me at all when you did this." I was about to say something, but she cut me off again. "This wasn't about me, so don't you dare. This was about your own personal anger toward your father."

This time I cut her off. "His not my father. Dr. Chancellor is a father, grandpa Charlie is a father, even Jake. But not him. He left, he has no rights." I started screaming.

"Well regardless of how you feel, you are part of him, he is part of you and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Ok, was she making a joke or was she serous. "You need to get over it and soon, because now he knows about you. I had to tell him to keep you alive." She stop to think about something. "I will deal with him and the rest of the Cullen. So don't worry. But for now, you will stay away from them and do not pick another fight with Edward or any of the other Cullen. Got it." She was serous.

"Mom, I am so sorry. I won't fight him again, I promise." I hug her and kiss her chick. I now she was mad at me, but right now it didn't matter.

Rosalie POV

I made it home in a matter of minutes. I left the hospital and left Charlie care in the hand of a bunch of wolves. Apparently they heard we were back and they weren't so please with that fact. They also realized that we would be here for Bella, so they decided to keep an eye on the Swan family during our return to Fork. But to tell you the truth, I didn't care. I never like those dogs and they were pissing me off. Anyway, when I got home, I found my family and a guest in deep thought. Everyone seems to ignore me as I enter the room. I could see the tension in the room so I decided to break it "Ok guys, what's going on." I ask. But only Carlisle answered me.

"We don't know." Carlisle says as he look at me. And than look at Edward who seems to be somewhere else mentally.

"What happened with Edward. Why does he seem so lost." I ask Carlisle.

"We don't know." Alice said. From her expression I could tell that she was worried about our brother and she didn't know how to help him. "One minute he was out of my vision and the next he was in my sight, and he look like this." She said.

"I wonder." I came closer to my brother and thought of the possibility of him knowing about his son. Of him knowing that Bella had his child without telling him with words.

"Yes Rosalie I know. And he hates me, both him and Bella." he told me.

"Rosalie, what's going on. Who hates Edward and why. Can you tell me please." Carlisle ask me. I could tell he was worried too.

"Mason. He hates Edward." I told the rest.

"So what, he hates us too. What's so special about Bella boyfriend hating us. He's nothing to us." Emmett ask.

I was about to answer when Dr. Chancellor answered for me. He was Alice creator and he was the guest to our little party. He was a vegetarian vampire like the rest of us. But he didn't belong to our coven. He was only responsible for creating Alice and apparently keeping Bella secret. "Mason, is Bella son, not her boyfriend."

Everybody was in shock. I could tell from their expression that they couldn't figure out how a seventeen or eighteen year old kid could be the son of a twenty-seven year old woman. But Emmett was the only one who actually ask. "Ok, how is that possible. What did he like came from the future. Or wait, did he change place with his past self, that will be so cool." I had to hit him in the back of the head for that.

"No. Bella gave birth to him like ten years ago." he told us.

"No offense, how is that even possible." Carlisle ask.

"Well, before Edward left Bella, they slept together and apparently she got pregnant." He started. "When you all finally left, Bella started feeling sick and having weird dreams. Plus she started eating weird food, sleeping at all hours of the day and she drank blood. She eventually came to me and I told her she was pregnant."

Everybody was in shock. Bella getting pregnant by Edward was a miracle but I could tell that there was more to the story. Even Carlisle knew that. That's why he ask "How did she survive the pregnancy. All my research on this topic state that the mothers die in child birth. So how did Bella survive."

"Because she one of the great one." Emmett joke. I hit him in the back of the head again and wait for the good doctor to finish his story.

"Well once I realized that the baby was affecting Bella health in a negative way, I remove it early. I C-section the baby early and put it in a incubator for the first few days of his life. Once he was strong enough, I gave him to Bella and she has raised him ever since."

"But how does he have so much control and how did you keep him away from the Volturi or other vampire." Alice ask.

"Well I help Bella raise him. I thought him everything he needed to know to survive and all the rules. Since he was always a good kid, no one needed to know the truth. Plus he seems to love and respect his mother a great deal. He would never hurt her, so he usually does what ever she wants." Now I was shock. I never believe that poor delicate Bella would have so much power over someone so powerful. Than again looking at my brother, maybe I could imagine it.

"We have to go see him. We have to go see both of them." Alice stated. She was extremely excited with the new information that we gather.

"NO" We all look at Edward as he got up on his feet and out of his depression. "We are not doing anything. I am." I could see he was in pain, but I let him continue with his story. "I am going to deal with this by myself. I hurt Bella and my son, so its up to me to fix this." With that he left the house. Didn't care what he planning to do as long as he let us be part of Mason life or maybe convince Bella to have another kid. Now that would be fun.

Edward POV

After leaving my family, I race from there to Bella house. The place still look the same to me. The little house, with the little window that I used to look at when she wasn't looking. It bought me so much joy. Once I got there, I jump to the tree I use to used when I wanted to spy on Bella from a distance. I used to look into her room and watch her read or listen to music or what ever she wanted to do. I remember watching for hours as she stay so focus on what ever she was doing, not letting anything distract her, the way she seems to be doing now.

As I look at the love of my existence, I could see the commitment she has for our child. I could see how she cares for him, watching him sleep, while she is the most fragile creature in that room. God I love her.

She than look up, like she was waiting for something "I know your out there. You may as well come in." I was shock. She couldn't know that I was there. She had to be talking to someone else, but than she said. "Come in Edward, I know your there. But you better come from the front door, I don't want to wake up our son."

I jump off the tree and went in front of her front door. Once I knew she was near it, I knock lightly. In a matter of second, my sweet angle open the door.

I know I haven't seen Bella in ten years, but she haven't change. She was still the most beautiful woman I ever seen and a decade hasn't change that. "Bella"

"Here" she said as she gave me a photo album. "I am assuming this is what you came for, because your not taking him away from me." She was definitely angry at me.

"Bella, I didn't come for this. I came to see you, to talk to you. To make sure you were ok." I told her. But I could tell she wasn't happy with me. I really hurt her and it seems she didn't forgave me for any of that.

"Well I don't want to talk to you. So just leave." she told me.

"But Bella. I" I didn't know what else to say. I knew I had to apologize, but I didn't know how to put it in words, so I just put all out there. "Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I've known you were pregnant than I would've stay. We would've been together. Bella I am"

She cut me off and it wasn't pretty. "SO your telling me that you would've stay with me because I was pregnant." I started to stutter, trying to correct myself but she didn't let me. "Well Edward Cullen, I don't need you charity. I have done well by myself, without you, without your family and I will continue doing well without any of you guys. I don't need your charity and I don't need you, so get out."

"Bella, that's not what I mean. I love you, I still love you. Can you ever forgive me." I was about to come closer to her, trying to hold her in my arms, but somebody push me with so much force, that I would have been dead if I wasn't already.

"She told you to leave and never come back. Don't you understand your not welcome here." I could see the hate in his eyes. My son had nothing but contempt for me. My only progeny had nothing but hate for me.

"Mason, I thought you were sleeping" Bella told our son. While I had a look of shock in my face, she had nothing but furry.

"Sorry mom. But when I heard you yelling, and when I smell him. I had to see what was going on." He than look at me. "She told you to leave. We don't want you here." He was getting ready to attack when Bella stop him.

"Mason go upstairs. I will deal with this myself, don't worry." He listen and left our sights. I saw him go up the stairs as she commanded. Boy was he fast. "Edward, just take the picture and leave. Its best for everyone and that's more than you deserve." I wanted to stay, to talk to her some more, but I realized that it was for the best if I leave.

I came closer hoping to kiss her goodbye, but she turn her head away from me. 'I really hurt her, didn't I' I think to myself. I turn around and start running back home. Before I reach the cross section that lead to my house, I smell his scent. "Mason, I know you here."

"Well that interesting. You didn't notice me until now. You really are the world greatest DAD." The way he said that, it was so dark, so hateful. I knew I hurt him too, but come on your practically my age. Can you grow up.

"I would if my real father was around. But you left, so fuck you." Did he hear my thought.

"Yes, I have the same power as you, but mind is Better." He said.

"How so." I ask

"Well, I could read almost every though you ever had and I know about you and Tanya. I know what you did and I know how to betray mom. So if you don't want mom to know, leave her the hell alone." He tell me.

"Son, please. What happened was a mistake. I was weak, it was a bad moment. Please, don't tell her. If there is a chance for her to forgive me, I have to try." I try pleading with my son. Maybe if he knew how desperate I was to get her back, maybe he will let it go.

"I don't think so. I won't let you hurt her the way you did before." He told me. "Look, just leave her alone. Let her be, let me be. I may be related to you biologically, but it doesn't give you the right to come and hurt us whenever you want. You need to realized that actions has consequences and you need to deal with the consequences of your action now." I wanted to say something, but he left before I had a chance. I hope he realized that I never meant to hurt his mother. I love her more than anything, and hurting her is the last thing I want. I hope he will forgive me.

I decide to start heading home, when another smell stop me in my track. While Mason smell is something unique that I don't recognize, this smell is something familiar. "Nadia"

"Yeah Edward its me and you know why I am here." Nadia was a new vampire that serve the Volturi. She had the ability to block a vampire access to their gift. In other word, she could prevent me from reading others mind.

"Why are you here." I ask her.

"Aro is waiting for your answer. Will you join him, will you serve him." She ask me. Ever since I left Bella I became extremely depress and after sleeping with Tanya, I became even more depress. So Aro took the opportunity to approach me and try to convince me to join him. I usually say no, but the last time I actually consider it. But now, with Bella and Mason so close to me. I have to say "NO"

"You should think twice. Just because Aro let you human live, regardless of the fact that's its against the rule, doesn't mean that he will let her live now." She told me.

"Don't threaten her" I tell her. "And beside, she has already agreed to be a vampire." That part I was lying. I haven't had a chance to talk to Bella about the possibility of turning her into a vampire so we could be together forever.

"Well, for your sake and the sake of your family, I hope so. Because if she doesn't, there will no longer be any Cullen coven." She told me.

I know Aro will never order a hit in my family, but the other Volturi will. They will do everything in their power to have me and Alice as part of their army. I have to do something. I have to find a way to keep Bella safe, my son safe and my family safe. I'm gonna need help with this. A lot of help.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. there is still more coming. Please review, i need to know if i am doing a good job with this story. and this will not be the last time you will see Nadia and you will find out what happened between Edward and Tanya, and Bella won't be pleased.


	5. So that's what happened

For those who love this story, i am sorry it took me so long for the next chapter. i hope you like this one and tell me what your honestly think. Please review and thank you.

* * *

The moment was incredible. Everything felt right. The touch, the feeling and the act, felt incredible. Everything about that moment felt so right that she didn't want to stop. She want those feelings that she buried all those years ago to come back to the surface and never go away. She wanted all the good old time come back. She wanted it all and that was why she knew it was so wrong.

Bella knew better. She knew she shouldn't let herself get suck right back into the great sensation that was Edward Cullen. She knew she shouldn't let herself feel for him again, not just for herself or for her son but the new life she created for herself without him. But she couldn't help herself. His cold lips on hers, his cold breath on her face, his skin on her warm one, it was so incredible. At that moment she forgot that she wasn't angry at him. She forgot that he broke her heart and left her broken. She just remember the good times. The time they spend together with his family, her family, their friends and acquaintances. But she also remember the time they spent alone. The time they talk for hours, listen to music together and than the first and last time the made love, the greatest moment of her life and the worst. And that when it came all back.

The pain, the betrayal, the heartache, it all came back. She remember that he wasn't there when she needed him. He wasn't there for the birth of his child, or when Laurent tried to kill her or when she nearly die. He wasn't there.

She force herself off of him and stared at him "NO. We are not going there." She than decided to look away. She knew that if she kept staring at him, she would lose her will power to stay away from him. "You need to go."

"Bella, why. A few minutes ago you wanted me to stay. You wanted that kiss as much as I wanted it, so what change." Bella could see the pain in his eyes, but she had to be strong, not just for her, but for her son.

"Edward leave. I don't want you here." She told him, but didn't really mean it. There was something that she was trying to avoid but Edward didn't know what it was.

"Your lying." He came closer to her. He was so close that she could smell his perfect breath on her face once again. "You want me as much as I want you."

He was coming closer for another kiss. "NO Edward, I said No." But he didn't listen.

Edwards lips were second from touching Bella lips again and than a voice stop him "You heard the lady, she said NO."

A hard husky voice came which interrupted Edward in his conquest of Bella. Looking at the direction of the voice, Edward could see a handsome individual with dark brown hair, blue eyes and pale white complexion. He was five eight in heights and was well built. From his facial feature, he would be around twenty-eight and apparently, crazy about Bella.

While the new guy kept staring at Edward with a death glare, Bella can't help herself from wondering about what happened in the last six hours. How this whole mess started.

**SIX HOURS AGO**

Bella POV

I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept pacing left and right on my bed and when I finally was tired enough to sleep, it was time to wake up. But considering all the things that was happening in my life right now, can you blame me.

Firs off, my dad was in the hospital and was about to go to surgery today. They were going to repair the part of his body that the bullet damage. Now normally, this would make most daughters in my position a weary worth, but since my father doctors were two vampires, well you could imagine why I would have a problem with that.

The second thing that have been troubling me is the fact that the Cullen have return. Now the one thing that people don't know about the Cullen is the fact that they are vampires. They are good vampires, but vampires never the less. And to make things more funny, my son, (who looks ten years younger then me) is half-vampire, and has issue with his father. In fact, I had to stop a fight between my son and his father, in me destroying my hands on the pall diamond face of Edward Cullen. I wasn't as indestructible as he was, so I couldn't release my anger the way I wanted, but I did release it. With all this, you could see why I have a lot of things to deal with.

I am so over whelm that I ask Mason to give me some time alone so I could clear my head. "Bella" I hear a voice that sounds like a song instead of a voice. I look up and see Alice Cullen, the girl that I once considered my closes friend, a sister even.

"What do you want. I thought I told you people that I want you to leave me and mind alone." I know I was acting like a bitch, but I didn't need this right now.

"Bella, I just came to see how you and Charlie are doing. I didn't come to start a fight I promise." she raise her hand in surrender.

"Alice, not now." I wasn't in the mood for her. I needed to concentrate on Charlie and nothing more. But than something hit me. "Alice, did you come by yourself."

"NO, Emmett came with me. We both figure that you would hate us the lease." she said.

"Were is Emmett." Looking around I realized that Mason wasn't here either. I send him away so I could be by myself "He better not be near my son."

"Bella don't worry. Emmett won't get hurt and he will never let anything happened to his nephew." She told me.

I don't know why, but when she said that, claiming him like that, it just made me mad. It just reminded me of Rosalie and how she acted when she found out. I wanted to scream at her, to scream at them all. But "His not." was all that I could mustered.

"Who's not." She ask. She was confused about my statement and didn't know what I meant.

I knew that if I wanted to be clear, I shouldn't look at Alice as my small pixie friend who I love so much, but I should look at her as the woman who broke my heart. She wasn't my friend any more, she was the enemy.

I look at her and used all the anger I could mustered and let her have it. "He is not your nephew, his my son. Mine alone." I knew I should stop, but I didn't. I don't think I could stop if I wanted too. "You all left and I had the baby by myself. GOD, its like having the conversation with Rosalie all over again."

I look at her and saw the pain in her eyes. Part of me wanted to stop, but a bigger part of me needed her to know how I feel. I needed to release all my anger. My anger toward the Cullen, my anger about my dad situation and my anger about Rex, I needed to release it all. "For the last time, he is a Swan not Cullen. So what ever your hoping, get over it."

After some time, I collect myself and saw the destruction that I left behind. I could see that I really hurt her and I was now feeling bad. "Oh Alice. I am sorry for what I said."

I was about to comfort her when she stop me. "Bella, I'm not sad because of what you said, but why you said it." I was a little confuse and I could tell she saw it on my face.

She took a moment to collect herself and look at me again. "Bella we left because Edward thought it was the best for you. If I knew the truth, I would have force him to make us stay or come back sooner. Bella I am so sorry."

"It doesn't change anything." I didn't feel comfortable with this conversation anymore so I decide to leave. "I got to go."

"Bella wait." I stop in mid turn. "Could you tell me what happened. Tell me what happened when we left." She ask me.

"Do you really want to know, I mean really." I ask her.

"Yes, I want to know." She said. And just like that I told her about how I was depressed, how I felt sick all the time and how I felt like I lost a big part of me. I also told her how I found out that I was pregnant, how it nearly kill me and how I had to come up with a believable story to tell Charlie about Mason. "OH Bella if I knew, I am so sorry."

"Well, there's more." I took a deep breath. I knew this part of the story wasn't all loving and stuff so I had to prepare myself to re-tale it. "Sometime after you left and Mason was born, I took him to the Meadow so he could feel closer to his father. Unfortunately, Laurent found my smell and came after us."

"Bella, what happened. How did you survive." She ask me.

"Jake and his pack. They save my life and Mason. They kill Laurent and protect me from Victoria." I stop for a moment and than thought about all the other stuff they did for me. If it wasn't for them, Mason would be an out of control vampire. "They also help me raised Mason."

"How did they save you." she ask me.

"Well, they turn into wolves. They're werewolves." I told her.

"They're werewolves, are you sure." She ask me. I nodded my head up and down. "Edward not going to like this. The idea of werewolves near his son."

"Well, at least they stay instead of running away." I snap back at her. I knew vampires and werewolf didn't like each other, but the Cullen had to no right to say anything bad about Jake and his pack, after all they've done.

"I am sorry Bella. I didn't mean to be well mean. It just that they are dangerous and the fact that they had a part in raising Edward son. Well like I said, I am sorry and I have no right to say anything."

"Your right, you don't have the right to say anything. None of you do." I turn around and went the opposite direction. I knew she was about to follow me so I decided to stop her "and don't follow me." That was the last time I saw Alice Cullen that night.

Mason POV

I was on the roof of the hospital when I notice the smell 'Vampire'. Before I had a chance to react, I was rap around a big bare hug. "Let go of me you freak." I scream.

"Now, is that anyway to speak to your favorite uncle." He said.

"I don't know you, so were not related. Now let me go." I scream again.

"Fined." He let me go and than look at me. From his expression, I could tell that I amused him. Apparently he found my mood funny. This must be Emmett Cullen.

"What do you want Emmett." I ask him.

"Well, I came to see you. I heard you were in a bad mood, so I came to cheer you up." was he kidding. Did he really think he could make me happy right now.

"Dude, just leave me the hell alone and take the rest of your bloodsucking family with you." that was kind of a mute statement since I drank blood too, but I had to make a point.

"Dude, you are part of my family, last name not included. And beside, I could tell that you need someone to talk too." I could see why my mom like him so much.

"So what, you think I am going to tell you all my secret and we will become good friends. Or maybe you will tell me all about Edward Cullen and I won't hate him anymore."

"NO. I just think you have a lot going on right now and I think we could be friend. Give me a chance." I don't know why but I trusted him. In a matter of minutes, I told Emmett all about my worry about Charlie, my situation with my mom and how my life suck. Talking to him felt easy and right. I guest we could be friends after all.

After I reveal some stuff about me, I decided to change the table on him "So is there anything I should know about you and that no good father or mined."

"NOPE" He mouth said, but his thought betrayed him. The moment those words came out his mouth, I saw an image of Tanya and Edward in bed together. I guest Emmett wasn't well train in keeping his thought to himself.

"You sure you don't want to reconsidered." I ask him.

"Dude, there is nothing to tell." he said.

"Ok well. I got to go so, bye." I left him and went my own way. I knew he would lie to me about his brother. That was no big shock. But now I honestly know what kind of person he is.

Rex POV

I'm heading to Forks to stay near Bella side during her time of needs. I wanted to be with her from the beginning, but I had to work. But now that was done, I could now be with her and her brother.

The moment I got to Fork I went straight to the hospital. I knew Bella and her brother Mason would be there to care for their fathers and I was right. As soon I reach the hospital parking lot, I saw Bella old truck park. I park along side her and ran inside.

It takes me a while to find her but when I do I see her pushing away a boy who look no older than Mason. "You want me as much as I want you."

He was coming closer for another kiss and to tell you the truth I wanted to punch his light out, what was this guy problem. "NO Edward, I said No." But he didn't listen.

His lips was second from touching Bella lips again and than I stop him "You heard the lady and she said NO."

He look at me with anger and hate, the same way I was looking at him. "You need to leave." I told him.

"I will leave if its what she wants." pointing at Bella.

"Edward leave. I don't want you here." he look at her with pain in his eyes and than left. Hopefully for goods.

She than look at me and says. "It not what you think. I didn't want him to be here. He will most likely leave when his father is done with the operation."

I came closer to her and gave her a hug. "Bella I trust you." I kiss her forehead and we stay like this for a while. It felt so great. But I'm not stupid. I am going to have to keep my eyes open. If this guy is the same Edward that Mason warn me about, I'm gonna have a fight in my hand.

Edward POV

He trust her. I read his mind and I know what he said is the truth. He really cares about her and from what I could see in his mind about his relationship with my son, I could tell that he loves Mason too. This guy has everything that I wanted. He have everything that was once mind.

As I head to my car in the parking lot, I smell a scent that strong and feminine at the same time. Looking around me, I see a strawberry beauty with golden eyes and well shape curve. Looking at the woman in front of me, I'm shock to my senses. "Tanya.""Hello Edward. You haven't called me back like you promise. If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to avoid me." On that part she was right, I have been trying to avoid her.

"NO. It just that, I just been busy with stuff and I hadn't had the time to contact you." I was extremely grateful that I was a good liar, for if she knew the truth, Bella and my son would be in trouble.

"Than why did your whole family return to this town. Why is everyone here." she ask.

"Well, Carlisle is needed for an operation and Alice and Emmett wanted to visit old friends. Plus you know Esme, Jasper and Rosalie will never leave their mate by themselves for too long." It was a believable excuse. I hope she bought it.

"Than why are you here, Edward. What bought your back here." She ask, but her thought was saying something different. "I hope he didn't come for that human, the one he left so long ago. The one he claim to love."

I was about to answer her when another voice beat me the punch. "That is exactly why he is here. He wants her back." We both look at the direction of that hateful voice. As I stare at the direction of that voice, I see my son with the most hateful stare I ever seen. I hope he keeps his comment to himself cause if he doesn't, if he informs Tanya on anything, than it would be more trouble for all of us.

"Mason, why don't you let me and my friend talk in peace." I ask him.

"Why 'DAD' are you ashamed of me or something. Don't you want your friend over there to know about me." He ask knowing very well that it wasn't the case. Even though I wasn't part of his up bringing, I was very proud of the man he has become. Well for most part. Sometime I just feel like knocking him out.

"Edward, why is he calling you dad. Did you turn him. Did you make him a vampire or something." Tanya ask me. I could tell she worried.

"Well that simple Tanya. Lover boy over here got my mother pregnant and than dump her and her kid. And from what I am getting from your thought and hers, Isabella Swan is not the only girl you have been using huh Cullen." I really wanted to punch this kid. I know hitting you kids is wrong and barbaric, but this kid need to learn some manors.

Mason was about to come toward me when Tanya words stop me. "Tell me it's a lye. Tell me you never got his mother pregnant."

"Tanya, it was ten years ago and I didn't know about it. If I did."

"You would have never been with me. I always knew you love someone else beside for me, but I hope you would never used me or hurt me like this." She wanted to say more, but she left and ran before she could finish. I never meant to hurt her and I guest I was using her to get over Bella. How did I mess things up so bad.

"That's simple, your a dick." I turn to my son and face him. "So now what. Are you going to hit me. Are you going to press your anger on me now, Dad."

"NO. I may not know you well enough son, but I love you. I know your hurt and I know your only lashing out. But you are going to have to get over it. I am not leaving. Even if your mother never forgive me or if you never forgive me, I will never leave. Bella is my life and you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

I could see that my words have meaning. He wants to say something but leaves instead. I guest my confession is too much for him.

Now that his gone, I have to focus on something else. The only way that Tanya could have found me so quickly is if she had help. And the only person that I know who could find me easily is Demetri. First her and now him, Two Volturi guards. This is bad, really bad.


	6. Saying goodbye

Sam POV

"_Go after her Paul. Stop her before she has a chance to leave. We have to stop her before she gets away" _I tell Paul as I go after the red hair bloodsucker. She is fast and tricky and going after her is way to hard. She is so much work.

Now normally, I would leave the job to Jacob, you know since he has no life, but after what has been happening lately, well its been hard. The return of the Cullen have made everybody on edge. No one knew how long they would be staying or how it would affect the treaty since Mason was a union of their coven and Bella, but raise by our pack. No one knew how thing were going to turn out.

But the one thing we did know was that this bloodsucker needs to be dealt with. "_Go after her Seth, she needs to be dealt with."_

"_I just don't understand. She hasn't been around here in years, so why is she back."_ Seth ask the rest of us. We all knew the answered, but he needed to come up with the answers on his own. "Oh _his after Bella. She must've smell her in town and now she's back for revenge. You know the way she was last time."_ He than started laughing.

"_What's so funny Seth."_ Paul ask him.

"_She doesn't know that Bella bloodsucker and his family are back. And isn't one of them a psychic. She would see her coming a mile away." _He than pause and than went back to what he was thinking. "_Bella is also protected by her son. He has some of the same power as the rest of his father family. He will be able to protect his mother from any treat."_

We were so in thought about what Seth was saying that we lost track of the female.

"_Great, she got away."_ I tell the rest of my pack.

"_Don't worry, as long as Bella stay in Forks, she will be back." _Paul was right. With Bella here, we had a good chance of getting her again, a really good chance.

Edward POV

The operation went on without a hitch. Charlie was going to make a full recovery. Carlisle and Dr. Chancellor work miracles. But to be fair, Alice have foreseen the end result long before we came to Forks. In fact, the moment Carlisle agreed to help with the operation, she saw Charlie relaxing in his home with the television on. She saw him making a full recovery, and with everything being ok I knew this was the best time to make my move.

Now normally, I would respect Bella wishes and leave her alone. Leave town and never come back so I wouldn't be able to darken her world or Mason world again. But since the Volturi guards have given me a warning, I had to see her right now.

Flash Back

"Well Edward, its seems that you have another member of your family. A son, a progeny." Demetri said with a smile on his face. Demetri was one of the most powerful and best fighter I ever met. His skill had no equal and his brutality could only be compare with the vampires that he served. Reading his mind I could tell that he was planning of coming after Bella and Mason regardless is I agreed to his terms.

"Demetri, let them be." I told him. I knew he would probably not listen to me, but he would listen to Aro, if Aro commands it. I could just hope that I could convince Aro to leave Bella, Mason and the rest of my family alone.

"Well, if you want us to leave your precious little family alone Edward, take the deal. Don't keep Aro waiting any longer and come with us. Join the Volturi guards." Sonya said. She than continue "Or, we could come after your son and his mother."

Sonya was a guard who is in charge of defending the Volturi. She had no special gift like Demetri, but she is a killer. She enjoys killing others of our kind just as much as Jane.

"NO, I will come with you, just leave the girl and the rest of my family alone." I told the two guards

"It may not be possible. Especially since she is a human with way to much information about our kind and our world." Sonya stated.

"Regardless of that, the girl is not a treat. She has never inform anyone of our existence and I don't think she will." I was trying to buy time for Bella. I needed to find a way to keep her safe from than. And than I got it "and beside, Alice have already seen the girl becoming one of us. I have seen her becoming a vampire." And with that our conversation ended. Demetri and Sonya left for Italy and I stayed behind to say goodbye to my family.

End of flash back.

I was now in front of Bella house, waiting for her to answer it. I knew this was the best time to talk to her since Mason and 'Rex' were at the hospital waiting for more news about Charlie. Rex, I really hate that guy. He thinks he could take Bella away from her family without a consequences. He thinks he could do what ever he wants with her. That's why he is trying to take Bella away Mason. He hopes he could separate them, so he could have her all to herself.

The thing that hurts the most is the fact that she is letting him. I guest I hurt her more than I thought. She seems to never show any form of emotion unless she with my family or our son. Right now I'm happy that she's staring at me with hate in her eyes as she opens the door, at least there's passion in her life "Edward, what are you doing here. I thought I told you to leave me alone." I could see the anger and pain in her eyes. No matter how she felt about her boyfriend, she still love me.

"Bella I didn't come to start something. I just came to tell you goodbye."

"So your doing it again. You and your family are leaving again and you came to say goodbye to me for them. Well bye." I knew the last time I told her goodbye, it was bad. But I hope in some level that she would forgive me.

She than pause for a moment and started up again. "Did you include your son in that goodbye. Are you planning to tell him goodbye or are you planning to take him with you, cause that is not happened. He is staying with me or Charlie, not with any of you."

"Bella, I think you have the wrong idea. I'm leaving, but my family are staying." I told her. I know by now they would know why I left. They would know that I join the Volturi guards to protect Bella and Mason. But I also knew that they would never tell her.

"So your leaving and they're staying. Why." she ask me. Looking at her I could see a plea in her face. She wanted me to stay, really stay. But did she want me to be with her, did she want me to fight for her, the way I was planning on doing. Did she want to try again. Good I wish I knew for sure. But the one thing I did know what this, what I want and what needs to happened, are two different things.

Anyway, as I look at Bella, I can't help but wish that thing could be different. I wanted to tell her everything. I wanted to tell her how much I love her, how much I want to stay. But I knew I shouldn't, so I lied. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, so I'm leaving." I kiss her forehead and left. I hope someday I will see her again, but I wasn't counting on it.

Alice POV

I close my eyes to focus on the outcome of Charlie operation. I knew he was going to be all right, but I still wanted to double check. So I close my eyes and focus.

As I used my gift, it wasn't Charlie that I saw. No. My vision has taken over my will and I was now seeing a very angry fire red hair catlike creature coming after me.

She lounge at me with all her might to my right side and I went left. She than turn to my direction and came after me again. I dodge her again and gave her a hard kick to her back side. We continued this game until she realized that she couldn't win. I saw every outcome of her attack and nothing she could think of would surprise me.

"So what they say about your gift is true little pixie. I would have to consider that the next time we meet." She screams at me. Her voice is sick.

While this was happening, a thought came into my head. I didn't see her until the last minute. Now I don't know why I wasn't able to see her until the exact moment she attack. Maybe she could hide from my vision or maybe she knew my weakness. What ever the case, it wasn't enough for her to do any harm to me.

As I ease myself to my surrounding, I open my eyes to see the creature who was attacking me. To my shock, it was the vampire that I thought long gone. "Victoria.""So you remember me. Good. It will be much fun to destroy you and your coven if you know who is coming after you." She was still as bitchy as ever. It wasn't like I didn't understand her pain. I mean if someone had kill Jasper, I would go crazy too. But James went after Bella and us, he got what he deserver. "I would like to stay and chat some more, but I got to go. Until next time little pixie." she went to the trees and left my sight. This was bad, really bad.

Mason POV

Looking at Charlie, I could do nothing but be thankful that Dr. Cullen actually came and save his life. Thankful that he save the only father that I have ever known. But don't get it twisted, I have no intention of having a family reunion or anything. But I am still thankful to him for saving Charlie, the man who was basically raise me, my father in everyway.

Charlie was the one who thought me how to fish, drive a car and dance (which he wasn't good at). We also hang out together watching football or soccer or what ever sport that was out there. When I think about it, really think about, Charlie save my life. If it wasn't for Charlie, I don't think the wolves in La Push would treat me so well and help raise me. I think they would've killed me the moment they had the chance. Charlie was more important than I thought.

So here I am watching my grandfather sleep, when my mother smell interrupt me. "Hey Bell, what's going on?" I ask her. But I could tell that what ever happened, it had to do with Edward because I can smell him on her.

"NOT NOW Mason." Could she have known what I was thinking. It was probably the growl, that what hint to what I was thinking. "He is leaving and not coming back."

"Bella, I didn't mean to make you angry. It just that I don't understand why he won't leave us alone and why you keep letting him stay." I ask her.

"I would like to know the answer of that too." I forgot that Rex was waiting for Charlie to wake up with me. I should of thought before I spoke.

"Guys, this is not the time for this. I need to focus on Charlie and just Charlie right now."

Bella was about to say more when Alice came and interrupted us. "Bella I am sorry to interrupt you. But we have a big problem."

"Alice, not now. I am not in the mood." I could see the frustration in my mother face.

"Bella I don't want to cause you any pain or trouble. It just an old friend of ours with fire red hair has come back to town and really wants to see you."

Cryptic I hate cryptic messages. I could never figure them out in time. But my mom did. The look on her face was pure terror. "Are you sure Alice. Are you sure its her."

"I saw her with my own two eyes. She's here to see you and I don't think she's planning on leaving without an audience."

Who were they talking about. "Who are you talking about Bella. Whose the red hair woman." I could see from her expression that she was to scared for her to say it out loud, so I try to enter her mind to find out who the lady is. Unfortunately, mom blocks her thought from me so I go inside Alice mind to find the stranger.

Looking deep inside Alice mind I see the first time Alice met this woman. I see how she help her mate hunt my mother like a dog and I see how Alice and her family save my mom from the other vampire, James.

I also see the fight between her and Victoria. The fight that just took place a few seconds ago. The fight that apparently, Alice won.

"Rex, could you give us a second. I need to talk to Mason and Alice alone." My mom stated.

"Ok. I'll go get some coffee or something." Rex left our side and we went back to our conversation.

"Ok Alice tell me everything." My mom ask staring at the small pixie.

"All that I know is that she's in town and she's after you. Plus I think the wolves face her a few minutes before she found me. So they know too." Alice said.

"Is that true Jake, did you pack meet up with this Victoria lady." Jake hope to go on unnoticed, but his smell and thought was easy to pick up.

"Yeah, Sam and Seth found her. They tried to get to her, but she got away."

"And straight into Alice sight." I said.

Now realizing everything that was going on, I decide to break the silence when I see the vision that Alice has in her head. The vision, that actually make me feel sorry for Edward and guilty for the way I have been treating him. "I am so sorry. I didn't think he would do that. Oh mom we have to save him. We have to save Edward."

* * *

Please review this story. I really want to know what you about my story. PLease please, please review.


End file.
